Just The Way You Are
by WeasleySweetie
Summary: Katie Bell's feeling are hurt when her mother sends her a howler. Who will be there for her? Fluff- more to come? R/R!!!


Disclaimer: Anyone and Everything that has been mentioned in the Harry Potter books belongs to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing but the plot, if even that...  
  
A/N: Thank you Audrey for helping me with the title! And for the sentence corrections. Sorry this is so short but i had to get this idea out on something, and it might as well have been FF.net  
  
Just the way you are  
  
Katie Bell's heart sank. Her mother had sent her a howler and everyone in the Great Hall had heard what it had said. Tears formed in her eyes as her mother shouted things like, " These marks are unacceptable," and "You've been slacking ever since you got on the Quidditch Team."  
  
When the mail crumpled up and burned, Katie rose from her seat quietly and ran out of the Great Hall. She had never been so hurt and embarrassed.  
  
Her bestfriends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, were shocked, not knowing what else to do, they ran after her, leaving the very quite Great Hall.  
  
It was too late, the hall was empty and Katie was no where to be found.  
  
"Where do you think she could have gone?" Alicia asked a very worried Angelina.  
  
"The common room perhaps?" Alicia nodded and followed Angelina up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
But, her friends were wrong. She wasn't in the common room, she wasn't even near there. She sat alone in a very empty and cold classroom. She sat upon top of a desk, with her head in her hands, crying her heart out. As a shadowy figure crept into the room, she looked up at the person with her bloodshot eyes.  
  
Standing there was a prefect, whose black robes were a wee too small but whose badge was as shiny as a new coin. His curly red hair and black glasses gave him away as Percy Weasley.  
  
Katie was not overjoyed in seeing him. In fact, she wished he'd just go away. But, he didn't move and neither did she. After a couple of long minutes Katie spoke.  
  
"Well, just don't stand there, give me my well deserved detention already."  
  
Percy didn't say anything, he just looked into Katie's puffy eyes. She had been surprised she had said something like that with such an attitude, but then again, she was very upset and would bite anyone's head off at the moment.  
  
Katie felt very awkward as the prefect stared at her. Her angry forceful look faded and she was now looking at the ground in submission. Percy walked closer to her and tucked some of her loose dark hair behind her ear.  
  
"Why are you crying? You're too beautiful to be hurt like this," Percy questioned her. Katie saw his ears turn a little red, but thought it was too cute to say anything.  
  
" I'm slacking. I'm nothing like my prefect sister and that upsets my mum. She doesn't want me to a Quidditch player she wants me to be perfect and do everything right, like my sister. Bloody Hell! I'm not like Trista, I don't thrive on being the best in my class. I wanna be like my brothers and be a Quidditch Captain! But mum wants her only Gryffindor daughter to be a prefect, and that's just ... not what I want…" When Katie started, her voice was full of anger and you could hear the lump in her throat, but now that she had ended, her voice had faded with a loss of words.  
  
Percy hadn't taken his crystal blue eyes off of Katie. He hadn't been offended at all by this, for he was too concerned about her to feel any kind of remorse.  
  
" Only do what you want to do Katie, not what someone else wants you to do. You're an outstanding girl with a nice personality and a beautiful mind. You have so much potential and I see that. You're really great at Quidditch and I'm sure if your mother ever saw you, she'd know how much it means to you and realize that it is for you." Percy said running his hand over her arm to meet her own hand. She looked up at him, the tears gone from her eyes and replaced with a smile, and replied.  
  
"Thank you Percy. Thanks for understanding. You've been so much help for me. I dunno if anyone else could have gotten me through this. Tha-" Katie was cut off as Percy's lip were now pressing against hers, while his hand was on her cheek. She was not expecting it, (A/N: But I bet you were!!!) but was very willing to accept it. She soon joined more into the sweet and innocent kiss which seemed to last only for a short time, unfortunately.  
  
When their mouths left each other, they looked deep into each other's eyes. Percy's hand had left her face and had joined hers.  
  
"Yes, you are a wonderful girl, Katie Bell. Don't forget that." Percy had said right before he left her side.  
  
"Percy…" Katie called to him getting up from the table. Percy turned around and looked back at her.  
  
" You're a wonderful person too," She said kissing him on the cheek. Percy turned a mad shade of red and smiled sheepishly before leaving the cold classroom.  
  
"Oh and Katie," He called back. " You might want to get out of here before you get a detention," He smiled in a jokingly way.  
  
A/N: REAAAAAAAAALLY lame, I know. But, I HAD to get this written so it would finally get out of my head. I do plan on continuing it, but I need reviews to do that so, review (and flame) away readers! 


End file.
